Citizen Soldier
by Sanguin19
Summary: Moderately AU, Set in and past S3 Ep3 'Walk with me'... The Woodbury soldiers thought they'd killed all of the National Guard soldiers back at the convoy...but what if they'd missed one? what if that survivor had managed to escape and find her way to the prison where she then stumbled across Rick's group, how will things unfold?... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...Eventual Daryl/OC
1. Prologue

**The Walking Dead**

**Citizen Soldier**

**Summary: AU, Set in and on from 'Walk with me'… After all that had happened in the past year and a half of the apocalypse Sgt. Liara Price thought the only dangers that were left to survive were the undead baying for their flesh…that is until she and her unit are ambushed by a well-organized group of unknowns, Liara is lucky enough to escape the bloodbath and make it to a nearby prison where she stumbles upon a group of survivors who seem to have made it their home already but are these other survivors friend or foe? Find out here. Eventual Daryl/OC...Rated T for bad language and Rated M for Violence, Blood/Gore and Horror.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING other than my OC**

**Prologue**

The world had ended a little over a year ago…

Some kind of mysterious disease had swept all over the world in a matter of weeks, at first it was like a mass flu epidemic but when those who died came back and began feasting on fellow humans it soon proved to be something much different than first thought, the country was put on a state of high security and military checkpoints were set up in almost every city but that was still not enough to stop the virus and the remaining soldiers abandoned their posts in order to fight another day, a lot of units set up refugee camps to help fellow survivors but eventually one by one they got over ran and had to yet again abandon their posts with what survivors they had left…

"Do you think anything will be the same again?"

This question caught her attention as she sat on the roof of the cargo truck's cab watching out into the distance and twiddling her dog-tags around in her left hand. She traced the lettering engraved into the surface of stainless steel tag with her thumb on one side and her index finger, the writing read:

**Price, Liara**

**278-39-6579**

**Blood Type: B Pos**

**Religion: Protestant**

"What do you mean, Meadows?" she asked as she slipped the chain of the tags over her head and tucked them under her tactical vest with her St. Christopher pendant. She hopped down from the top of the cab wincing from the hot pain that shot up her legs as she landed on the dusty floor below. She wandered over to the young Private who was helping stack supplies from one truck into another across the way.

"Well, do you reckon that this end of the world crap will ever return to the way things were before?" Meadows asked as he took a small break from what he was doing to look up at Liara as she reached where he was standing "Like normal civilization and not the fight for survival against creatures that scare the living shit outta you in the movies at the cinema." he added like had been really thinking about it a lot "What do you think, Sarge?" he asked her specifically more than the others.

"You want my honest answer?" she asked with a sigh to which Meadows nodded "I don't think it will ever go back to the good old days…" she replied "This world is too badly damaged, no matter how you die…you come back as a walker" she hesitated a little on the last part as she tried to shake a bad memory that had been dragged up during the explanation "I'm sorry, Meadows but this world is all it's ever gonna be from now on" she sighed as she felt the brief urge of tears thanks to that damned memory.

"Thanks for your honesty, Sarge" Meadows nodded when he saw her glassy eyes "I'm sorry about…" he began to say but Liara spoke up and stopped him there.

"Its fine" she replied with a sigh "Just get this stuff packed by the time Lt. Welles gets back, alright?" she told him and the others. Private Harry 'Hal' Meadows was the youngest of the unit at just 19 years of age, the apocalypse was the only actual combat action he had got to see even then he's still been lucky enough to never have been fired at which Liara would have classed as a godsend, however, just like the rest of the unit he was stuck in this shit-hole of a world where civilization had turned and begun feeding upon itself.

"Aye, Sarge" one of the other soldiers called Murphy spoke up as he strained to lift a crate with his sunburnt torso. she decided to leave them to it as their Commanding Officer and his recon team would most likely be back soon and they needed to pack up and ready to ship out, she stifled a yawn as she walked across the makeshift camp that they'd been staying in for the past couple of days since they had no choice but to leave their last camp a couple of weeks back when it was over-run.

Liara reached into her left leg-pocked and retrieved a partially started pack of cigarettes and a plastic re-fillable lighter, she took one of the cigarettes out and brought it up to her lips ready to light it as she walked, she held the lighter up to the end of it and with a flick of her thumb on the flint-wheel the lighter produced an empty 'Chssk…' with a sigh she shook the lighter and tried it again.

'Chssk…' yet again with no flame at all so she tried again and again but each and every time was the damned same 'Chssk' on the last attempt she got nowhere so she growled with frustration and hurled the defective lighter across the graveled floor before she went to put the cigarette back into the pack but a voice called her name before she could do so…

"What's up, Li?" it was the voice of Corporal Damon Brad; she looked up and saw him sitting in the front passenger seat of the lead Humvee. Brad was the only surviving soldier that she knew of who passed boot-camp the same year as her although he was a few years older he wanted to do something worthwhile with his life so he enlisted into the United States Army; she wandered over to the Humvee with a small smile.

"Nothin' much" she replied as she reached the Humvee "Just a cheap-ass lighter while needing my daily fix of nicotine" she joked while she slotted the cigarette back into her leg-pocket.

"You really need to give that shit up" Brad smirked as he took a small sip of his makeshift coffee which had no doubt gone cold even in the mid-day heat "It'll kill ya in the end" he told her as he set the coffee down on the dashboard of the vehicle.

"To be honest I'll probably be dead way before that ever happens" Liara replied with a small sigh "I hope I will be…" something within her statement caused Brad to don a rather serious expression like all joking had gone out of the conversation…

"Don't you ever talk like that, Li" he told her with a hit of concern in his voice "It scares the living fuck out of me when I hear a friend talk like that…" he watched as Liara rubbed her eyes a little before looking up at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that" she sighed "I just meant…you know what? Just forget I said anything" she added with a yawn, she was just so darned tired after sitting up all-night on sentry duty looking out for walkers and taking them out as quietly as she could without attracting anymore to the camp as the walkers reacted on sound, a gunshot in the night could bring hundreds of the walking corpses by morning "I'm just so frigging tired"

"Well get your head down for a while then" Brad told her but she shook her head.

"Welles left me in charge until he gets back…" she began but then a thought hit her "Talking about Welles, he should be back by now" she stated as she looked up at the mid-day sun "have you heard anything from him or the others?" she asked Brad as he was sitting beside the radio.

"Not a thing…should we go look for him?" Brad replied.

"Give them another hour or so, if there not back by then I'll take two guys and go look for them" she stated as she fiddled with the strap of her rifle before stifling yet another yawn.

"You look dead on your feet, Li" Brad said as he observed her dull but slightly tanned complexion with the barely visible dark circles under her eyes "When was the last time you actually got any decent sleep?" he asked her.

"Two weeks ago…I think" she replied "I know where you're going with this, Damon so just stop it right there" she told him with a slightly fed-up tone to her voice.

"Where am I going with this then?" Brad shrugged "Well?"

"You seem to think that I'm not sleeping well because of what happened to Jess" Liara assumed as she leaned against the side of the Humvee "Well that's bullshit, alright…I can keep my personal and professional feelings separate" she hesitated for just a split second but thought she covered it well.

"Li, she was your sister and-" Brad began but like Meadows he too was cut off by Liara…

"I think I will grab that hour" She said just to avoid talking about what had happened to her sister, Jess "I'll be in the cabin if anyone needs me, alright?" Brad nodded as she turned to leave for the cabin that was parked across the other side of the camp from where they were currently stood.

"Li" Brad called out after her as he took something out of his chest pocket on his jacket, she turned back to face him and see what he wanted "If you still want a smoke…" he chucked the item to her "the refill's in my kit bag over in the cabin back there" he told her as she looked at the object he'd threw to her, it was a small silver Zippo lighter with the US Army badge embellished in gold on one side and the word 'Hooah' engraved on the other, a small smile crossed her lips as she looked back up at him with a nod "This we'll defend" Brad smirked as he said the army motto.

"Hooah" Liara returned with a smirk "thanks, I'll pass it back to you when I find a decent lighter" she promised as she put it in her leg pocket.

"Keep it, I don't smoke anymore" Brad replied with a small smile "Go get your head down, for a while" he nodded.

"You got it" She acknowledged as she turned and began to walk away towards the porter cabin about 30 yards out from where she was stood talking to Brad.

"You might wanna pack a go-bag for if Welles and his crew aren't back" Brad also suggested as she walked away.

"Beat ya to it" Liara called back as she walked over to the cabin, she'd always had a go-bag ready for if she ever needed it in an emergency, the pack contained the bare essentials: Ammo, Food, a spare change of clothing, a small Medical kit, a Radio, a tactical Tomahawk and a map of Georgia, Liara always made sure she kept it in order and everything topped up to what it should be.

She eventually reached the cabin and weaved past the crates in order to get to the back corner grabbing a tattered old blanket as a makeshift pillow along the way, she folded and set the blanket down on the floor and tried to settle down after leaning her rifle against the crates by her feet, once she'd found a comfortable position to lay in Liara closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of the past troubles of the day.

But it seemed that she'd never get the rest she needed...

There was the sound of a vehicle approaching, it sounded like a single car and definitely not military as the engine sounded too soft for a Jeep or a Humvee…

"Alright, stay alert guys" she heard Brad tell the others as the acting squad leader, Liara couldn't hear the other party's reply but she sure could hear Brad and the others "Identify yourself" he ordered…

With Brad handling it then surely she shouldn't have anything to be worried about…should she?

**A/N: So here's the first chapter, I decided to just give my old story a re-boot instead of starting a whole new story as I never seem to be able to finish them before another idea comes along and messes it up but I'll try to keep at this one and hopefully find a success within it lol…**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**S19 **


	2. The Ambush

**Chapter One**

**The Ambush**

**_Last chapter's ending:_**

_"Alright, stay alert guys" she heard Brad tell the others as the acting squad leader, Liara couldn't hear the other party's reply but she sure could hear Brad and the others "Identify yourself" he ordered…_

_With Brad handling it then surely she shouldn't have anything to be worried about…should she?_

With a tired yawn she closed her eyes and tried to relax a little more although the heat within the truck was almost unbearable, she began to grow drowsy over those brief few moments as she listened to the conversation going on outside…

"Don't shoot!" a guy called out obviously from the other group that had just arrived "We found your guy, Welles? Lt. Welles?" he continued though just the mention of the Lieutenant's name had caught Liara's attention as her eyes flicked open and she listened harder "His chopper went down…" he explained but was interrupted by the keen voice of Brad.

"Well, where is he?" Brad asked the stranger with some degree of urgency, Liara grew curious of the situation and decided to take a peek through the window of the cabin at this new person as she kept her head down and out of sight, she could only just see the guy because he was slightly blurred and a little obstructed by Brad standing in the way but what she could see of him was a guy in his mid to late 30's possibly his 40's, dressed in a light grey shirt, khaki pants and a black vest jacket while he waved a white handkerchief.

"We've got a little settlement not far from here…" the guy continued as he slowly approached the group of soldiers "Now, he's badly hurt... but he's alive" he seemed a little nervous which was not surprising as there were several guns pointed in his direction "The other guys didn't make it, I'm sorry…" hearing this saddened Liara a little.

"Damn it" she sighed to herself, Sean and Franklin were two good guys that she'd known back from her last tour in the middle-east, she hoped it was at least a quick death for them and that if they had to die then it be on impact and not hours of agony…though she knew they would most-likely have come back as walkers which she hated to think of it but in nowadays it was a regular occurrence.

"Welles told me how to find you guys here" the stranger told them "He wants me to bring you to him" Liara could hear the happy chatter of a few of her squad mates but for some strange reason she wasn't all that convinced, there was something a little off about the situation…

The guy who'd just arrived seemed to be a little too eager to help them out like there was something in it for him; she grabbed her M4 Carbine assault rifle and was about to head out the door when Banks' voice caught her attention.

"They've found Welles!" she heard Banks call back to the others "They got him, they found him…" the young soldier's voice caused Brad to look back at the others with a smile of relief, he had only taken his concentration off the guy for less than a second or two but even so it was a mistake that would soon prove fatal…

"We sure did…" the stranger smirked as he discreetly reached towards the back of his belt for something and the somewhat friendly smirk turned to show it's true intentions as he pulled out a hand gun "…we found you too" he added before he shot Brad point blank in the chest without even giving him a chance

An icy chill ran down Liara's spine as she just stared out the window in horror watching as her friend fell backwards onto the dust ridden floor before gunfire erupted from all angles, originally she had hoped that it'd be the others gunning that fucker down but when she dragged her eyes off of the dying form of Brad only to see the others of the group suffering the same fate as the corporal, a sickened feeling manifested in her gut as she really wanted to get out there and stop the slaughter but she knew that even she wouldn't last long out there especially with not knowing how many shooters there were.

"Damn it" she growled at herself angry that she couldn't do anything about it "Why…just why?" she watched as the last of the soldiers in her group fell, one or two had survived the multiple shot as she could just see them writhing in agony as they lay dying "Son of a bitch" she uttered as she watched the guy she noted as the 'leader' of these degenerates approach Brad taking a huge hunting knife from the sheath on his belt before he knelt down and used the knife to cut the rifle sling as he took the firearm away from the dying soldier.

Liara thought the horror was over for now and thought they just wanted what her group had, she never even counted on seeing what happened next…

The leader gained a grip on the rifle as Brad reached a hand out for help but it seemed the soldier wouldn't find much help from that guy, he just looked down at Brad with an indifferent expression before he suddenly brought the butt of the M4 Carbine down with a crushing blow straight on Brad's skull not once but three brutal times as the other members of his group came out armed with a variety of different firearms ranging from assault rifles to lever-action rifles.

Liara was horrified by what she saw as she stumbled backwards in to the wall opposite the window and slumped down, she felt so sick it was unbelievable but it suddenly dawned on her that she really needed to get the hell out of there, she scrambled across the cabin over to a pile of the backpacks that were stored in there since they all used the cabin as somewhere to sleep away from walkers.

"This isn't right" she told herself as she grabbed her bag from the pile before she took another two "Sorry guys" she uttered as she opened the packs and took out the bare essentials of spare ammo clips for both her M4 and Beretta, she rummaged through the packs hating every moment of it but knowing that she needed this stuff more than they did now until a metallic tinkle caught her attention, she looked down to see a set of dog-tags had fallen out of one of the packs, she picked them up and took a look at the name:

**Brad, Damon**

**256-34-6941**

**Blood Type: O Pos**

**Religion: Catholic**

"Son of a…" she sighed as a whole new twist of guilt formed in her gut, she placed the tags in her pocket for them to serve as a reminder for her, she took the lighter fluid from his pack and thought about it for a second before she changed her mind and put it back, she opted to take the box of matches as they would be less hazardous to carry now she was on her own, she zipped her back pack up just in time as she heard another gunshot echo which startled her "Fuck…" she uttered as she stood up with the bag and her rifle.

She headed over towards the window and unlocked the catches on either side before she slid the window upwards to give her enough room to get out of there, she had just a couple of inches to go before she heard voices approaching from the front side of the building she grabbed her bag and shoved it through as quick as she could before her rifle followed…

"I'm gonna check the building" a gruff male voice called right outside the door of the cabin.

"Shit" Liara uttered as she hurried to try and scramble through the window before the guy managed to open the door, it took a second or two but she eventually got most of the way out of the window before the door was kicked open and the guy stormed in with this M4 rifle at the ready, he spotted her almost instantly and they looked at one another for a second as he pointed the rifle at her.

"Don't you fuckin' move, missy" he growled at her, she noticed this guy had a large metallic glove like thing that seemed to be covering a stump or something but her eyes were more drawn to the mean looking bayonet that was attached like some kind of melee weapon "Stay right there" he told her as he slowly approached her, was this guy kidding? She'd just seen her unit get slaughtered by this asshole's group and now she's supposed to stay there and end up like the others…no thank you.

"Get fucked" she answered back as she scrambled out of the window and landed on her back which sent a small jolt of pain up her spine from the impact, she scrambled to her feet and grabbed her stuff before she set off running over towards the hill a few meters away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"We got a live one!" she heard the guy from the cabin bellow out the window before he opened fire at her with his rifle, she could hear the bullets as they whizzed past her and thudded into the ground and anything else around her, she made it to the hill and climbed with all she had left from that adrenaline filled dash, a few moments later she had managed to reach the top as more gunfire rang out from the others in that bastard's group but still she managed to avoid being hit as she ran down the other side to safety or so she thought…

"Don't just stand there!" the leader's unmistakable voice rang out "Go after 'em!" he gave the order.

Liara stopped for a brief second to catch her breath before she continued running and adjusted her backpack to a more comfortable position tightening the straps as she ran, she kept her rifle in hand just in case she really needed to use it.

She found herself wondering if Welles really did even make it or if the Leader of that group had tortured it out of him before killing him like the animal he seemed to be, either way she wasn't going to let them get away with this even if it was a suicide mission she would get revenge for them all including Welles, Sean and Franklin…that son of a bitch was going to pay in blood.

After almost five minutes of running through the woods she eventually slowed to a stop as she tried to calm down a little, she couldn't breathe where she felt so sick with the loss of her friends just seeing them lying there bleeding out, it kicked up so many bad memories with that alone...memories of her sister laying there covered in blood…

"No…No…not again" She uttered as she tried to shake the image from her mind "not again…" her voice was slightly cracked from tears that had fought their way to the surface, she couldn't cry…she didn't have time.

Liara left the tree and began walking in the direction she had been running as it seemed the only feasible route she could think of, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took deep breaths as she walked keeping all of her senses alert and focused just in case she wasn't alone, she wandered through the woodland and for the first time in a long time she could hear the birds singing in the trees like they were oblivious to the hell going on around them, it was almost peaceful.

Suddenly there was a sound of a twig breaking in the distance which caused her to raise her rifle ready for whatever might follow, she hoped it was just a walker as they were slower and dumber than the average human but she couldn't see anything that looked remotely like a walker which got her nerves on edge as she looked around through her ACOG sight on her rifle, still nothing…

Until…

_CRACK!_

A gunshot rang out followed by a searing pain that seemed to focus only on her side causing her to yelp as the shock knocked her off balance and she fell backwards on to her butt, she clamped a hand over her side and brought it back to see the palm coated in a slick layer of crimson blood, she clamped her hand back over the wound and scrambled back on to her feet as fast as she could trying to ignore the pain cause by the damage of the bullet, she grabbed her rifle and staggered away determined not to let them win.

"Ah, fuck…" she hissed through gritted teeth until now she had never been shot and had intended to try and avoid it for the rest of her days but it seemed that didn't last "…I need to get out of here…" she urged herself as she began hearing the voices of those following her…

"Looks like you hit her, Merle" a voice called out "I got some fresh blood here"

"And no body…" the next voice that matched that guy at the cabin "…I need to work on my aim a little more" he added with an amused tone the sick fuck was actually enjoying himself, it made her stomach turn as she staggered in the direction she had been heading when a voice caught her attention.

"Merle, I see her!" the other guy called out "…on your Nine o'clock!" just hearing this made her speed up hoping not to get shot again as she broke in to an uneven run…

"I see her…" the one called Merle replied before yet another shot rang out but luckily hit the tree about 4 inches to her left "Damn it!" he growled before taking another shot that missed her again but came too fucking close as she almost felt it skim past her head, she kept glancing back over her shoulder hoping she could outsmart them somehow, she was so preoccupied on not getting slotted by the Redneck and his buddy that she failed to see the drop in the terrain as it fell into a steep slope that was layered with bushes, trees and bumps that would make a tumble feel like a beating from a heavyweight boxer.

By the time she saw the descent it was too late and she couldn't stop herself in time thanks to the bag on her back…

"Oh Fuuu…" she had begun to say before the rough landing and the violent tumble silenced all speech as she rolled and bumped down the dusty old slope enduring every bump and bush along the way thankfully avoiding any of the trees that could put an end to her life there and then or just broken a few bones, the bushes and terrain scraped and snagged on the exposed skin covering her arms, face and neck leaving a few cat scratch-like cuts here and there before she finally reached the bottom feeling a little worse than before "Ah crap…" she uttered hoarsely as she just lay there in the undergrowth at the bottom of the hill recovering from the fall.

"Where'd she go?" one of the guys called out, the voice seemed to be getting closer to the point where she took the tumble.

"Don't know" Merle replied "I doubt she'll make it, the Biters will get her before too long" he informed his friend as they looked around for any clue as to where the soldier had disappeared to "Ah screw it, let's head back to the Governor" he added after a few moments which seemed to grab Liara's attention as she lay there just listening and waiting for the right moment to get out of there, she could feel her heart beating so hard against her rib cage she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest "Let's go, man" she heard Merle say before it was slowly followed by the sound of retreating footsteps with the occasional twig-snap.

Liara remained where she was for a moment or two longer as she kept her hand firmly clamped over her side, the wound was throbbing like hell but for the moment she couldn't really see what damage the round had actually caused, once she was sure the others had gone Liara carefully got to her feet and grabbed her rifle which luckily had remained nearby even in the fall, she set off walking with a slight limp hoping to find a place before nightfall so she could rest for a while and patch herself up with what little medical supplies she had with her in the bag.

About an hour passed her by as she made her way across the uneven terrain of the woods before something eventually caught her eye, it was the sight of a large building a few hundred yards ahead of her position as she was just leaving the cover of the woods, just minutes later the rest of the pieces came in to view like the security wire across the top of the wall that had partially been destroyed by a blast of some kind, this place had the look and feel of a prison but none the less she made her way for the demolished half as she contemplated what might be in there:

Walkers…possible death…more walkers…but most of all an infirmary where if she was lucky it would still be stocked with everything she needed to treat her side and stop an infection setting in.

Liara dug into her pocket and fetched a five inch cylindrical tube from her pocket and carefully attached it to her rifle as a silencer while she walked slowly up the hill of bricks and debris into the wreckage of the building not really knowing what to expect since it'd been open to walkers and any other crazy fools who dared enter, she had only just passed through the door of the damaged sector when the most god-awful stench hit her nostrils she covered her mouth as she almost retched at the heavy scent of decomposition and burnt wood.

"Holy crap…" she uttered under her hand as she pressed on none the less.

After a few minutes of walking she found herself in the darkened corridors of what soon became clear to her as a prison of some sorts, when light became a shortage she reached for the weapons tactical light so she could see where in the hell she was going and not become a three course dinner for one of the walkers, the first thing she noticed when her light came on was a huge smear of blood on the wall that lead down to a half-decomposed, semi-eaten corpse of a dark-skinned male prisoner who looked as though his head had been smashed to pieces…

"Oh my…" she gasped at the sight before her stomach flipped and she retched again, this time the meager contents of her stomach departed onto the disgusting floor below leaving a foul taste behind "Shit" she uttered as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand while she tried to regain her composure, she was sure that it was a delayed reaction of the day's events that hit her mixed with a little of discovering this poor bastard…or what was left of him.

"I need to find that damn infirmary" she whispered to herself as a reminder, she took a second or two before she got a grip of her rifle and set off through the corridor looking at signs as she passed them hoping to eventually find one that pointed her in the right direction, her side was hurting worse than before as the adrenaline was wearing off now she was a little calmer, the best thing about the buzz of adrenaline was the natural pain killer it provided while it coursed through your veins but like all things that only lasts for a certain amount of time.

she wandered a few more halls and corridors luckily facing no walkers but the place was littered with corpses of walkers and no other fresh bodies, was someone here? Or had someone been through here? Right now she really didn't give a flying fuck she had something to do and that was it, as she was thinking she turned the corner and almost walked into a small group of walkers that were just lurking around the corridor…

"Oh shit…!" she gasped as she brought her M4 up and opened fire in a quick-time reaction, she took the first three out before the others even noticed her and when they eventually did it was too late for them as she put the remaining four down all with a headshot "That was too close" she uttered once she was sure the walkers were down for good, she walked past the bodies as a sudden bout of dizziness hit her causing her to stumble slightly "Whoa…" she breathed as she leaned against the nearest wall trying to get her sight back to normal as it was slightly burred and had sparkles floating around her peripheral vision "Deep breathes, Li" she told herself in an attempt to calm herself a little "we can do this, c'mon" she encouraged herself.

She eventually moved away from the wall and kept walking until she turned the corner with her tactical light shining in the darkness picked up the very sign she'd been looking for:

**_'Infirmary'_**

She finally found the entrance to the place she'd been looking for as her walk had slightly depleted to that of a stagger as her vision was becoming hindered with spots and sparkling dots, if she didn't stop the wound bleeding soon she was going to pass out and become a ready meal for any walker that drops by, she pushed of the door and saw it was unlocked already so she wandered in with her rifle at the ready though she was blinking hard and her breath had become a little labored as she fought for consciousness when she heard voices coming from one of the rooms ahead of her…

"Get that box over there…" the man's voice said he had a southern accent but not a very strong one "and fill it with all those bandages…" he told whoever it was with him…

"Ok" replied another voice which seemed to be that of a child, Liara walked carefully as she could towards the room that the voices were coming from hoping not to alert them of her presence but then again she didn't even know if they were real because of the way she felt at that moment, she reached the corner of the door and peered around in to the room where she could see shadows and a flashlight moving around inside, she switched her light off and slowly snuck into the room to get a better look at its inhabitants as she kept her rifle pointed at them, the people of what she could see was a boy who looked no older than 12 years-old and another guy who held a crossbow idly by his side as they were busy packing things into a box "What about these?" the boy asked the guy who were both oblivious to Liara's presence…

"Sure, put 'em in the box…" the guy replied, Liara tried to move out of the room unheard but her foot accidentally caught the corner of the door causing the both the guy and the boy to point their weapons at Liara as she pointed her M4A1 at them "Who the hell are you?" the guy demanded

"I-I just need…some help…" Liara tried to explain but she was having difficulty as she felt weaker by the moment "Please…I mean you no harm…" she lowered her rifle a little to show she didn't intend on harming them, especially not a kid…she wasn't like that.

"Daryl, she doesn't look too good…" the boy spoke up but kept his silenced handgun pointed at her "Have you been bitten?" he asked her, Liara tried to speak but found herself unable to as her legs suddenly gave out from under her and she fell like a sack of potatoes onto the grimy floor below, she heard footsteps before the boy appeared kneeling over her "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked her before he eventually saw the blood-soaked clothing around her side and carefully took a look "I don't think that's a bite…" he stated to the older guy, Daryl who bent down to take a closer look…

"That looks to me like a gunshot wound…" he told the boy before looking at Liara who was semi-conscious "Did someone shoot you?" Liara had just enough left to nod a little before her world began to whirl and sink in to the darkness waiting to claim her…

"What should we do?" the boy asked Daryl

"Your dad gets real funny around strangers" Daryl replied with a sigh "but we can't just leave her here"

"Then we take her back" the boy stated "Get mom or Carol to take a look at her" he said like it was a matter of fact as he took the backpack off of her and her rifle as he left the rest for Daryl "The medical supplies can wait for a moment, she can't" he told Daryl as he looked at the now sickly pale Liara.

"You're right, let's get her back" Daryl replied as the last thing Liara remembered before everything went dark was someone lifting her entire body up and the beginning steps of being carried "Hold on…" he whispered to her "…whoever you are" with that she sank in to the warmth of unconsciousness that had been waiting to welcome her.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than I had initially planned but I really got in to this one and wanted to finish it with her meeting some of the others at the prison, I just want to say a huge thank you to all those who have read the first chapter of the story and I hope not to disappoint with this one…**

**Either way, thanks again and I hope to hear what you think.**

**Ciao**

**S19**


End file.
